Memories and feelings A ShinjiAsuka Story
by ZeroEnna1989
Summary: This story is about a "habit" of Shinji and what it leads to. WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS FOUL-MOUTHED LANGUAGED AND EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT. READING AT YOUR OWN RISK, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


It was an ordinary day, like the previous sixteen days. There was no angel approaching Tokyo-3, no anomaly in the water, the atmosphere or something unusual at all.

The children went to school, afterwards they were heading to the HQ to perform some routine tests. Ritsuko announced a "great new improvement", but that was some weeks ago. Since then she seemed very quiet about this "improvement". It must have been a huge failure, Shinji thought.

While getting undressed for another synchro test, he thought about many different things. It was the usual stuff: What if something goes wrong? What if an angel attacks during the test?

Then his thoughts made a embarrassing turn. He thought about the girls. A few days ago he began to feel some unfamiliar sensations while being next to the girls. He didn't know why, but he somehow felt attracted to them. Again, these thought invaded his mind, but eventually, he shook them off.

"Alright", Ritsuko said. "I would like you to do the usual routines, but there is one thing I would change." She pointed towards the test chambers. "You will be inside, but mentally you will be inside your pilot seats. We have tried to install some sort of remote control which will have some advantages over you sitting inside the EVA."

All children looked astonished. This was good news! But Asuka was the first to make a plea. "Wait a second! Does that mean I cannot show my true strength?"

"I never said anything like this. Why shouldn't you be able to?"

"How can I control my mecha without sitting in it?"

"As I said, I have installed a remote control, which…"

"Okay, that's it! I will not participate in this test under these circumstances. Who do you think you are doing such things to my EVA? Aufgeblasene Pute!"

With this being said (Shinji roughly translated it to stuck-up chick), Asuka ran into the changing room.

"She will calm down", Misato said and sighed. "What about you, are you still in?"

As usual, Rei didn't say anything, and Shinji also agreed.

The testing went pretty well…despite Unit-01 going on berserk mode. However, Ritsuko assured that it was her fault for cutting some emergency circuits to prevent these kind of rampages.

After this, Shinji returned home. He discovered that he was all alone. That was great!

Without any reason, he sneaked into his room and silently closed the door and locked it.

He opened his wardrobe and from the backmost corner, he grabbed a small box. As he opened it, he began to smile. His hands touched the silky, lustrous fabric of the plug suit he hid away in his room.

It was not any plug suit, but the plug suit he wore when he was with Asuka out there on the pacific ocean. He didn't dare to admit it back then, but when he thought back, it was a different feeling compared to wearing his own plug suit. It was still a plug suit, a one-piece garment they wore when piloting the EVA. It was form-fitting and made of a material, he was unfamiliar with.

But this plug suit was different in some ways. He felt it the first time he put it on (or rather: was forced to). He knew that this suit was actually made for Asuka and Asuka only. So he felt like literally stepping into something not allowed. Even the fact that he got this suit from Asuka herself didn't change a thing, it felt wrong, forbidden, but still it felt exciting.

When he pressed the button, and the suit embraced his body, it felt strange. On one hand, this was a plug suit after all, and he was used to wear them. But wearing Asuka's suit was different. He couldn't say anything else than it felt arousing. He was ashamed of his own feelings and his own body reaction, but he couldn't help it.

It was incredibly easy to smuggle the suit out of the HQ. He got help from unexpected side, though. On that exact day (he planned to get it out anyway), the main gate malfunctioned, so every technician, security guard and any other staff member available was ordered to fix the problem. Shinji literally walked out the front door with the suit in his back pack. Until then, he kept it hidden in his locker. All he wanted was to feel that tingling sensation again, when he first put on Asuka's spar suit.

Now was the time! He opened the zipper and stroke the inside. He felt great. Slowly, he undressed until he was all naked. It was the first time ever that he put the suit on being completely naked. Just the simple thought of putting it on got him aroused. Normally, he was wearing at least underwear, but this time he wanted to get the full sensation.

Not yet, he thought. It's not time to cum.

He stepped into the legs or the suit and adjusted the feet. As expected, the feet were made for Asuka, so not only were the a little bit too small for his feet, in terms of length but they were also a little bit to narrow, so his feet were pressed on the side, but he didn't care. This wasn't about fit. This was about sheer excitation.

He pulled the suit higher. But as the cool material touched his crotch area, he startled a bit. He didn't expect it to feel like this. He overcame this feeling, put it on completely and pressed the button.

The suit shrugged and embraced his small, boyish body. There it was again, this exciting feeling.

He laid down on his bed and started rubbing his shrouded penis. He felt the tingling sensation taking over his body. With the other hand, he caressed his upper body, teased his nipples and touch his face. Even though this was a plug suit like his own, it felt completely different. This feeling of doing something strictly forbidden and his deep and overwhelming arousal were so incredibly awesome.

After some minutes of pure excitation, he came. He felt the warm juice filling the suit from inside. He took several deep breaths before he could think of anything again. He felt like being one with the suit, yes, he even felt like being Asuka (he was somewhat confused about this, though).

After decompressing the suit, he whisked off the cum and hid the suit again.

He knew that this wasn't the last time.

A few days later – Ritsuko failed to fix the remote control, and the next angel attack was overdue – he was alone again.

For several minutes, he thought about doing 'it' again. But this time, he was going to better it.

He walked into Asuka's room and filched a bra. Back in his room,, he completely undressed and put on the bra. Then he took some socks and stuffed it. He already got hard, but to put it to the limit, he put on "his" suit.

This time, the sensations were much more intense. The suit's now-filled breast cups and the stuffed bra pushed hard on his chest, and after a couple of seconds, he forgot that it was only a stuffed bra. He didn't know if he was about to develop a GID, but if he was, then this would explain why it felt so good. He really loved the feeling of having "boobs". Maybe he was on the edge of becoming transsexual.

But this time, he wasn't that lucky. In the middle of his experience, he barely noticed the front door opening and closing. Someone came home, and judging by the quick steps rushing past his door, he knew that it was Asuka. He quickly pushed the button, pulled the zipper and stepped off.

But as he was about to doff the bra, the steps stopped outside his door. And as the doorknob turned, he faced his biggest nightmare.

"Oh shit, please tell me, I didn't…"

But he was in hard luck. Slowly but steady, the door opened. He DID forget to lock the door this time. Now he was standing in his room, the suit halfway off, the stuffed bra still on.

He closed his eyes to not see the hell breaking loose.

"Oh mein Gott! Shinji you son of a reudig Hundin, what the hell do you think you do?" Her voice nearly cracked.

"Asuka, it's not what it seems to be", he tried to play it down. But Asuka just stood there and kept quiet. The shock and the surprise had taken her voice away. Shinji was about to approach her when she closed and locked the door, an evil grin on her face.

"So so", she said in her cutest German-Japanese voice. "I know exactly what you did, Perversling."

"Listen, I just wanted…"

"You wanted what? You wanted to wear my suit? What do you think you are, huh?"

"Please, don't consider me gross! I am not the kind of guy that buys used panties just for…" He couldn't name it, but Asuka also didn't want to hear it.

"Genug" She was an arm's length away from him. He could feel her warm breath on his sweaty skin.

"I don't care about the suit. If you want it, it's okay. I would consider it…" She stroke him under the chin. "Yeah, I would call it 'Shinji's most embarrassing memory'."

Then he pointed to the stuffed bra. "About this, you know that this is actually my bra, right?"

Shinji nodded nervously. "Well, I just wanted…"

"Cut that crap, won't you?"

She put her hand on "his" stuffed bra. "Feels good, huh?" Shinji didn't respond. He was frightened at what Asuka was about to do.

She banged her fist on the wall behind him. "I did ask you something, baka!"

He gasped. "Well, I…have to admit…." She grinned. "I know. I really love them."

She stroke his chest where the bra touched his skin. "It's from Germany, you know?"

Slowly, she opened clasp. The bra fell to the ground, and the only thing Shinji still wore (or something like that as it rested on his hips) was Asuka's spare suit.

"Look, I just wanted to…"

But she just put a finger on his mouth and took his right hand. She then lifted her top and forced him to touch her breast.

"As opposed to your lousy try, these one are real."

"Asuka, I really don't want to…"

But again, she snubbed him.

"Touch them. Do you feel the warmth?" Shinji tried to pull his hand back, but Asuka used brute force to keep the contact between her breast and his hand.

"Asuka, I would really appreciate if we could forget about this. I apologize for putting on your bra just to perform some pervert actions, but I won't do it again, I promise."

For a moment, she was considering to leave it at that. She relinquished her grip enough for Shinji to escape this situation for the moment.

But then she shook her head.

"Well Shinji, I could say 'I accept your apology', take my bra and head over to my room. But why should I do that? You know me. I want to celebrate my triumph."

"What are you going to do?", Shinji stuttered.

"Wait and see", she smiled and went away. But before Shinji could react, she returned. She re-locked the door and pulled down the roller blind. Then she switch on the desk lamp.

"Okay Shinji, I want you to be honest", she said in a voice that was unknown to Shinji. She didn't seem to be that sadistic, egoistic and conceited brat anymore. She was almost….human!

"Why did you put on my spare suit?"

"As I said, I just wanted to…"

"Lugner!" Her voice was calm, but she could have shouted "liar", it would have had the same effect on Shinji.

"There are two reasons", he finally said. "The first one is I like wearing this plug suit. When I am embraced in this skin tight fabric, it feels just incredibly great."

"But why don't you jerk off with your own suit?"

"Remember the day you gave this one to me. I know it was necessary because there was no other option. But I really felt like being close to you."

"Is it just that?"

"Well…" Shinji looked to the ground, ashamed of what he was feeling.

"I think I like you…That's why I wanted to wear something that belonged to you. The suit was killing two birds with one stone."

"Idiot", she said and smiled.

"I don't want to cause you any discomfort", he quickly added. "I know I am way to low for you. You love Kaji, and that's okay. I think I will find another nice girl. Maybe Rei. She is maybe silent, but I think that would be okay. Or what about our new classmate, that …"

"You poor boy", she laughed. "You think I am out of your world just because I behave like that?"

She gave him a kind hug. "I am fed up with playing the strong girl. I have sworn not to cry, not to show any emotion, but thinking about it, I was the fool. I was a child when I promised myself these things. Now I am fourteen, I am right in the middle of my puberty. Puberty is a whole different set of rules, I have to face it."

"Asuka…", Shinji said.

"I know, everyone thinks I'm in love with Kaji, but I already understood that he considers me his little sister, his best friend or whatever. I know I have not the slightest chance to go on a date with him as a lover."

Shinji became angry. "I don't want to be a mere substitution, okay?"

Asuka kiss his ear. "No, you aren't. I know I have been very mean and disrespectful, but that was just because I was unsure of my own feelings. I didn't know what I was feeling at all."

Her hand glided down his chest and then rested on the spare suit.

"Please, put it back on again. I want to see it again."

Shinji looked at her, but she nodded so he obliged.

"You look great. I didn't acknowledge it to myself that time, but I really loved the look my suit gave to you."

"What exactly?", he asked.

"I don't know, just…you wearing my suit is so strange but fascinating at the same time."

She took his head in her hands and gave him a long passionate kiss.

Then she took a bag from under her shirt and laid it before Shinji.

"What's this?" he asked, scared of the answer.

"Oh Shinji, do you really think you are the only one who has a dirty secret?"

She slowly opened the bag and pulled out a blue piece of clothing. Shinji recognized it.

"Don't tell me this is my plugsuit!"

Asuka grinned. "Yes it is. I smuggled it out one day. Remember that incident with the security gate."

"Seems we both had the same idea, huh?"

"I wanted to feel the same feelings you do. It's strange, isn't it. This is just some fabric, stitched together, or whatever way this is made. But still it seems too hold emotions, memories of the person that wears it. I wanted to feel what it is like to be you."

She giggled. "The first time I put this suit on was when I rushed home because of that shit Ritsuko did to my Evangelion. While you were testing that remote control thing, I went home to have my personal pleasure."

She stroke over the breast area of the suit.

"It was a weird feeling. As you have no boobs, my breasts were compressed in some way, which got me very excited. Everything was stressed, so it didn't take long to get me an orgasm. It felt great."

Shinji blushed. "Stop It, Asuka. You make me feel even more like a pervert."

"I want to be honest." Asuke closed here big blue eyes. "I was in denial at first, but I have to be true to myself. I love you, Shinji Baka Ikari. That's the only reason I stole this suit. To become one with you." She shyly looked away. "But the truth is, I want to become one with you for real."

"What did you just say?" Shinji got a little bit panicky.

"Yes, it's true. I want to feel you inside me.

She undressed like nobody's business and put on Shinji's plugsuit. She moaned as the suit embraced her body.

"Come on, baka, make me feel good."

"Asuka, I don't…"

"COME ON", she screamed.

"Asuka, just tell me that this is not a dirty trick, not just a trap you lure me in."

"Why should I do that?" she asked in an angel sweet voice.

"Because you hate me. I simply know that you don't like me at all. Why should I trust you saying you love me all of a sudden. That just doesn't fit that straight forward, confident person I used to know."

"Shinji, I promise you, I swear that this is not a trick. I have learned my lesson. Just please trust me, won't you? Why do you think I stole something from NERV?"

"Who says that you stole it? Maybe you asked for permission in order to blow my cover and get me arrested, so that you can become the unchallenged number one? Maybe you didn't steal it at all."

Asuka sighed. She didn't believe that he would trust her immediately, but his denial got on her nerves.

"Listen baka, do you really think that NERV would allow me to take one of their top secret project with me? Don't you think that they would be too afraid of someone leaking this secret? What if that suit would have been stolen? We would all be in serious trouble! Remember that poor guy that received one of our top secret prototype suits by accident? The person that lost it got kicked out and exiled to Siberia, and that guy that put the suit on turned into a girl because of a malfunction! Do you think that anyone in that gottverdammt facility would want us to take a top secret project?"

Shinji needed some sends to think about her words. He remembered the accident and the stir it caused. He and the other pilots were interviewed for nearly six hours. Furthermore, they were menaced to be taken to a secret base near Hiroshima, that was rumored to be Japan's Guantanamo.

As the culprit was finally found, he got deported to Russia and was left there without food and other stuff needed for survival. He was found dead only 24 hours later. What a gruesome way to die, he thought. No, Asuka was too smart.

"Okay, I believe you. But just promise me one thing", he demanded.

"Don't mess around with my feelings. Tell me right here, right now that you truly love me, and that you want to start a relationship with me."

Asuka looked him straight in the eyes. He could feel her sincerity as she said. "Yes, Shinji, I love you from the bottom of my heart. I don't want to fool you."

He gave him a soft kiss. His doubts had ruined a lot of the romantic atmosphere. At first, she wanted to tease him a bit. She was the same pervert girl, taking foreign stuff just for personal pleasure. But when she saw that Shinji apparently had the same fetish (that expression sounded so negative, it had a meaning of insanity, which was not true), she thought that it might be the best moment for a confession.

Slowly, she let herself sink to the ground, always getting that strange, yet exciting sensation from her body, wearing a suit that didn't fit her at all.

"Be careful", she gasped as Shinji finally touched her. His hands were soft, as they were gliding down her body.

A deep moan escaped her throat. "Oh Shinji, I didn't know I would feel this way. It is more intense than ever."

Shinji couldn't agree more. He was nearly dying from sheer excitation. He could feel her knee pushing against his crotch.

"Asuka, you said you want to feel the real thing, right?" he asked.

Asuka nodded, gasping for air.

Silently, he pushed the button. The suit inflated again, and Shinji opened it with sweaty, shaking hands. When he finally got a look on her flawless body, he got second thoughts.

"Asuka, is it really okay? I feel like violating you."

"It's okay. Keep going! We are a couple now, remember that? We do what couples do when in love."

He carefully touched he soft, warm breasts, which in turn caused her to shiver a bit.

"Oh mein Gott!", Asuka wheezed. "Shinji, that feels indescribable."

His hands reached her crotch area. He thought about not doing it, but then he touched her clits.

"Arhhh", Asuka moaned.

"Asuka, if we do it tonight, would it be your first time?"

Asuka nodded. "I always dreamt about doing it, but I never find a guy. You are my first real boyfriend."

Shinjis finger slid into her. "Oh my gosh, Shinji, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." "No, Baka, keep going, you make me feel like a slut, but I kinda like it. Please, don't stop, no matter what happens. Do what you want to."

Shinji gulped. Then he gathered all his courage and force his erected penis into her.

"Ahhhh", she nearly screamed.

Asuka's gloved hands ran down his spine, which make him shiver, and he began to move inside her.

"Shinji, you're doing good. Just think of nothing, just concentrate on the feeling that is so good."

The word good was more like a deep groan. Here breasts bounced as he fucked her hard.  
"ahh ahh ahh ahh"

"Asuka, you are so tight", he gasped.

"Feel's good?", she asked. "Yeah. I don't want to stop."

"Yes, please don't do. Make me go crazy!"

She dug her fingers into his back. "Argh", he shouted.

"Shinji, keep going, I think I'm coming."

"Please, not yet. I am not ready", he answered.

"Let yourself go", she asked.  
"I try."

"Think of my plugsuit. You are still wearing it partially."

"Oh mein Gott", Shinji said in German. "I think I'm…oh…ah…ah…ah"

"Yes Shinji, do it, cum inside me!"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRH"

* * *

The were laying in bed. Asuka fell asleep soon after, still wearing his plugsuit.

Because he felt ashamed, he put it back on, so that he didn't have to see what felt to him like a mutilation.

"I just fucked Asuka", he thought. "My plugsuit fetish turned into a relationship with the girl I ever dreamt of." His hand rested on the plugsuit he partially put on again. The fabric was still cool, despite what they had done few moments ago.

For a short amount of time, they were one for real. He knew what she felt, and he thought she felt it too. He could feel her breasts as if they were his own. It was a weird, yet thrilling feeling. And it was much more intens then wearing the suit alone.

Maybe I should bring it back, he thought, knowing that there were no scrutinizes of what was brought into the facility.

But he finally made up his mind. He would keep it. He stroke through her hair. That extroverted girl he once met now rested on his breast.

"She took my plugsuit to get next to me in some way. She's cute. Just like me, she wanted to be near the one she loves."

He sighed. "Maybe I'm not a pervert after all."

* * *

The next morning, they had to hide their plugsuits before Misato would find them.

It wasn't unusual, though, as Shinji remembered that Rei had her suit in her flat, too.

But to obscure their intimate desires, Asuka took her suit with her, leaving Shinji his own suit. They agreed that they would have free access to the other one's room.

They left their home already to get the train to get to school.

"Shinji-kun", Asuka said for the very first time. "I just wanted to thank you for last night. It was incredible."

"Don't mind it", he said smiling. "I liked it, too. I am very happy, that we are together now."

Asuka laughed. "What? Are you stupid?"

Shinji was startled. "But, didn't we…."

Asuka grinned. "Come on, do you really think I would break a promise?"

He was confused. "Of course we are together. I love you, baka." She sighed. "Oh boy, what will our classmates say?"

"They will get along, I think. Kensuke and Toru will be confused but I will handle it."

At school, the situation was worse then Shinji expected. While Kensuke reacted really cool about it, Toru got a fit of laughter.

Although Shinji promised to take care of it, Asuka's pride didn't allow anyone to laugh about her.

With two quick steps, she rushed towards Toru laying on the ground and with a third step, he got a blast in the groin from Asuka.

"Come Shinji, I think our relationship is nothing he has to worry about right now."

"But Asuka, didn't you overreact?"

"No, he got what he deserved." To make Toru even more ashamed of his fit of laughter, Asuka gave Shinji a passionate kiss. Even the other kids around were astounished.

"Wow, look at that."

"never thought Asuka could love at all."

"Asuka and Shinji? Impossible!"

Only a few hours later, the were okay with Shinji and Asuka being a couple. Nobody was shocked or startled anymore.

After school, Asuka and Shinji were heading towards NERV HQ. Ritsuko promised that the remote control unit would work this time. Asuka couldn't believe it, though, but she agreed to take a look at it.

"Um, Asuka, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know…um…about your bra….I don't want you to think that I'm a pervert…"

Asuka laughed. "Oh come on, baka. Do you really think I would call you a pervert while having a dirty secret myself? Of course I was startled for a moment, because you took my stuff without permission. But I don't mind it."

She touched his cheek. "I have to admit you look kinda sexy wearing my stuff."

"Stop it!", Shinji retreated.

"No really", Asuka smiled.

"I am a boy. I can't take your stuff and wear it as if it's just a sex toy. It was wrong and I apologize."

"I'm your girlfriend, you can take whatever you want. If it makes you feel good wearing my bra, it's okay."

"No, it's not."

"As you wish. But feel free to take it when ever you want to, okay?"  
"I don't need it anymore", he said. "I have you". He gave her a long kiss as the sun was setting over Tokyo-3.


End file.
